Fake Tales of the Caribbean
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: So, Mairead HiltonSimons has a long name, and a long story to go with it. Her life leads her to our favorite Captain. But also to our Commodore. Somewhere along the way, she has to make a choice. Captain, or Commodore? Rum, or Brandy? DMC not in mind
1. Bored to tears, ain't cha?

Alrighty, so this story starts out a little slow. This first chapter sort of sets you up to speed, and then things get good the next chapter. Uhm, yeah, sure. Somewhat.

In truth, I based it a little on the Bloody Jack books, which I recommend for anyone reading this. And uhm, nice comments would be lovely.No flames, por favor?

Disclaimer: I own no Pirates, nor do I own and L.A. Meyers writing (Jacky Faber stories and the characters names andsuch)

Wait? Do you need a disclaimer for names? after all WHATS IN A NAME! Oh, whatever.

* * *

_How did I get where I am today? Well, It's not a short story really, but I'll tell what I remember. I guess I should start with where I grew up, what I look like, my age, my height, maybe my date of birth? I can't say I know. I've never written an account of my life before. But as the days go on, leading me to my fate, I feel its time. I don't write these words with a heavy heart, mind you, because I signed up for this, and I should have known. I've lived a good life, but I've not yet resigned myself to this 'fate'._

_I was born in London, May 1784, my parents being James and Nicolette Hilton. My father was a sailor of the Royal Navy, so he wasn't around too much growing up. When I was 10 years old, my mother gave birth to my younger sister Lily. A few months after the fact, we received word of my father's demise. His ship had gotten caught in a hurricane, and there were no survivors. It didn't take long for my mother to get sick, whether it was from pure heartbreak, or she was truly sick, I can't say. But God rest her soul._

_People came to take my little sister and I away, but I refused to go…I remember that day like it was yesterday. That was the true start to it all._

_"Mairead! They're coming!" I ran to the pounding at the door and pulled it open. Thomas Murray, our neighbor who was about 13 was standing there, muddier then the pigs themselves. He burst into the room and searched for Lily. "What are you to do?" _

_"What do you mean Thomas?" I was confused, and incredibly naïve. I walked over to Lily's crib and watched her sleep. The child had no idea of the sadness around her in this tiny house. "What am I to do about what?"_

_"The old biddy, Gretchen Higgins is coming with authorities for you and your sister. They're going to send you away to a school, and your sister to an orphanage. Unless, of course, there's a family that will want her. They'll separate you for sure." _

_"Thomas, how did you hear all this? Don't lie, I need the truth!" I grabbed his arm, so unsure of what to do. I was 10 years old, how was I to be mature? But I was, considering that at the time I'd been watching my sister alone for a little over a month. I couldn't believe that biddy would come so late; I had assumed we'd been safe. _

_"My mother sent me to run errands in town, and I heard it. They'll be here soon."_

_I sat down on a bench at our table. The same table that less then a year ago my father and mother joined me at. "Ok, Thomas, I have to go. I don't know where, but I'll run away. I can't go to some school, if I do, I'll never see her again. But you, take her to your mother and tell her. She might let you adopt her, she always respected my mother and father, I'm sure she'd help if she knew. But I can't ask you to take on me as well."_

_"Well, for thinking on your feet, Mairead, you're good. But you're going to just run away? I don't think it's so wise." _

_"What's your plan then?" Either my mind was playing tricks on me, or I heard the footsteps of Gretchen outside. I knew we didn't have time, but Thomas was right. Where would I run? I could read, that was about my only good attribute. But who knew? Maybe it would be enough. "Hurry, Thomas, take her out the back door." I ran to my room and threw some clothes into a bag, a book my father gave me from one of his trips, a shiv, and the small amount of money I had found in my mothers room. _

_I walked out and found Thomas holding Lily, I smiled sadly at them both. "Alright, I better go, and you better not waste your time. Take care Thomas, and when she's old enough, tell her I'll come back."_

_"I'm not going to like to her, Mah, you don't even know where you're going." _

_"True, I may be young, but I've been on my own for the past month. I know some."_

_I hadn't seen Thomas again for another 6 years. I had heard rumors that he'd been press ganged into joining the Royal Navy, and eventually turned pirate himself. After I left my home, my baby sister, and my childhood friend, I made my life. On the streets._

_Poor as dirt, I found a gang of kids just like me, and I'd been right, my reading helped. I became a member of Fergle Loomis' gang, reading signs on shops for those who couldn't, and getting paid a pretty penny for it now and then. But my life changed, on my 15th birthday. Fergle and the gang managed to get me a dress for it, in hopes that I would go to the yearly New Years eve ball. Of course, that wasn't for a few months, so they planned on usuing those months to fix it up. According to my good lady friend Amy, they were hoping I'd get married off and live happy. For some reason I wasn't sure it worked that way._

_"Mah, stand still! I've got to let it out a little more in the back." Amy Johnson snapped, as I fidgeted in my boots. I had gotten the dress a week ago, and already changes were bein' made. "Amy, I appreciate it and all, but don't we have time to alter it? Besides, these boots won't make me somethin' too fancy, ya know." _

_"We've already started saving for those, or we're just going to go raid Gorgy's cart later, and steal a pair." I looked at her, and she blushed. We were thieves, but only when we need to be. And orphans tend to be very needy. _

_Amy's father left his wife and kids behind, so Amy's own flesh and blood of a mother put her out on the streets, tellin' her she couldn't afford her no more. Poor Amy acts like she's thankful, but at least my mother was dead before she could throw me out. I doubt I would've grown up to make her proud. The way I see it, I'd be thrown out eventually. Every kid in the kip had a story, but we don't always share. We gotta remember that we're alive, and sometimes, that's enough. There's always hope._

_Even last month, Jeannie got hired by a nice old man to tend to his mum. He said she was old, and he traveled too much to take care of her. So off Jeannie goes, off to her knew life. As tradition has it, anyone who comes out well is to return, and hopefully share their blessings. But Jeannie ain't been gone long enough to share anything. Not just yet._

_"Look, Mah, maybe ye shouldn't go out in town like this. I mean, sure it's better then the pants, but what if ye ruin it? Fergle would kick ye outta the kip, fer sure!" Amy stood up and crossed her arms. I stepped off the bale of hay she had me standing on. "Amy, you worry too much. I'll be back later, so tell Damon and Haley and yourself I'll continue your lessons then." Eventually, Fergle came up with the idea of me teachin' the youngsters, and Amy, to read. Amy, Fergle, and myself were the oldest, therefore, we were in charge. Can't say that this is what people want to be in charge of. But, they're family, aren't they?_

_"Oh Mah!" She crossed her arms, and stomped her foot. I laughed at her pouty face, thinkin' that she was pretty even covered in all that dirt. If Fergle weren't so in love with that rich miss that lived on the hill, I'd think they'd marry. But we don't always think about the future. Let alone tomorrow. Not around here anyways._

_"Goodbye,Miss Amy!" I called, as I stepped out from the temporary shack we built for the colder months, down by the bridge. I had saved up my own money, and decided that if Fergle was goin' to be so wise as to spend our money on my future, I'd spend my on their bellies. _

_Walkin' down the street in a dress was a different feeling. Ever since I left home, I'd been in pants only. Usually I wore a hat, so people didn't think of me as a girl, but today, the noticed my long red hair, and the fact that I was a girl. A clean lookin' one today, on account of the warm weather, and the river bein' nearby._

_I got some stares too, from gentlemen, and I even surprised myself. Smilin' and prancin' down the streets like a fool, I hadn't even noticed I was bein' followed. Stupid, stupid Mairead. "You, there! Miss!" I stopped and turned, just in time to have two bloody red coats grab my arms. "Let go of me! You stupid blighters!" I kicked, but then I stopped, and walked with them. One thing Fergle has taught me, and that's to cooperate with the men dressed in red. He told me a story about a boy who didn't cooperate, and ended up dead. Another who got the noose. I just think about that rope tightenin' 'round my neck, and it's enough to get me to walk. A short walk, it was too, so not much thinkin' was goin' on in my head._

_They stopped and presented me to a man in blue, who seemed quite important. "What's this, then?" He asked, looking down at me. He looked about 40, but it was hard to tell with the wig. Oh, by this time I was indeed in irons. Did I leave that out?_

_"We caught this one 'ere snooping around the shops. We think she's one of the kids that's been stealin' from Roberto's dress shop lately." Ah! So it is the dress, curses!_

_"What do you have to say, Miss?" The man in blue stared down at me. _

_"I didn't do nothin' sirs! Beggin' your pardon, I'm sorry!" Here I was grovelin' like a fool. But I'm only 15, far to young to be hung! But thinkin' that surely he'd see that is a fools errand._

_"What's your name?" He seemed to smile, but then it disappeared. I stared down, hearin' once that makin' eye contact is insulting. "Mairead." I said, loudly. _

_"Surname?" He prodded. _

_"Hilton. Mairead Hilton." He seemed to be thinkin' something over, so I ignored the uncomfortable irons on my wrists and waited. This felt like judgment day. Maybe it was._

_That's when my life made another big change. For someone who's lived so short a life, I've had allot of big changes. His name was Lieutenant Simons, and he took a great deal of pity on me, I found out later because of the death of his first daughter. Simons, or Nicholas Simons took me in right then and there. He told me later on, that something about my poor girl attempt at being wealthy reminded him of his other daughter. My "sister" Emilie. I hated him for doing it to me, because I'd rather be poor with the gang in the kip then adopted. But I realized something, that if I got well off, I could take care of the others. And after all, wasn't that why they bought me the dress?_

_Simons was very good to me, his wife, and their other daughter treated me well. I was informed that for a while they were looking to adopt, and I remembered Lily, wondering if she ever got well off. If she was even alive. Thinking of my good fortune, I told Lieutenant about my gang, so he allowed me to send some supplies. More then enough to make me sure I did the right thing by leaving them. _

_After a month with the Simons family, we set sail on a ship to Port Royal, where I would reside until my 18th birthday. While there, I was brought up to speed on a proper education, mostly letting it in one ear and out the other. I learned something about myself, and that was I would never be a lady. But boy, I was a good actress. And that's when I started making my own way in the world._


	2. Last Dance

**I'm not so sure if I'm liking the format to this. It seems a bit too formal, doesn't it? I don't usually write like this, so…proper. Let me know if you'd like it, or if you feel its as suffocating as a fart in a mitten. And I'll loosen up a bit. Oh, but you know, you don't have to say it in those exact words. Hope you enjoy, as it gets a little more interesting. **

**And, you know, if you've got ideas, things you'd want to see, go ahead, I love ideas. Especially ones that aren't mine, that I get credit for. Haha, just kidding. Oh, and if this fonts annoying, let me know. I'm still debating.**

**Oh, right, and correct me if I'm wrong about the commy-doorrs eye color? I don't remember that sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my birth certificate.**

**It's true!

* * *

**

"_Miss Simons, time to wake up." Nancy, my maid pulled the curtains open, allowing in a stream of bright early morning light. I looked across the floor, rubbin' my sleepy eyes, only to see a set of muddy footprints leadin' to the bed from the window. Uh-oh. "Nancy, it's not 'Miss' and it's not 'Simons'. I hate formalities, and if I enjoyed them, it would be Hilton-Simons. You know that, despite what the dear old father says." I said, trying to keep away from the conversation I knew was coming._

"_Alright, Miss Hilton-Simons, explain what you were planning on doing if the Lieutenant were to see this dirt?" She snapped, pulling a dress out for me to wear. _

"_He's say, "Why! Nancy! You're feet are muddy, really, you should wash better!"" I said, trying to imitate his voice. Nancy only frowned, "Oh come now, I was only kidding, I wouldn't let you take the blame. Besides, he wouldn't notice, the man doesn't take too many steps into my room." She only sighed, "Oh miss, where do you go, that leaves you so muddy?"_

"_Well, you know all those brawls in the donkeys head tavern?" she nodded, "I'm the one startin' them!" I smiled and hoped out of bed. I think as a special punishment, when she pulled the strings of my corset, she did it extra hard. "Ow, oh, dear, thank you Nancy!"_

_She just let out a low, "Tut-tut-tut" sound. "I'll clean up this mess, and tell no one about it, as usual. But you have to promise me something." Uh-oh. "If I keep quiet, you'll go without a fuss tonight. And stay the whole entire time, and not roll your eyes when your father tells the story about how you came to be a member of the family." _

_Oh, the story! He did tell if too often. It began with, "Yes, my daughter has been in irons, and I've never been happier to say so!" Causing everyone to laugh so hard they all go to the bathroom a bit. Ok, I lied in the last part, but the vulgar part of me thinks terribly of everyone at those parties. "I can't make that promise."_

"_Then we'll leave this mess here, won't we?" She said, finishing the buttons on the back of the dress. It was green, as were most of my dresses, to go with my dark red hair, and amber eyes. Everyone knows the Irish and the British don't get along, but when you're the Lieutenants daughter, exceptions are made. And besides the fact, I've never even been in Ireland. "Nancy, you're greatly mistaken! I'm not so lazy as to not clean it on my own." _

"_I'll tell your father on my own. I've done it before, and he believes my word over your own. You know this is true." I sighed, "Fine, Nancy, I'll be good. But just for tonight. I've got a life in this town, one that's all my own, and I need to be livin' it!" _

_I could sense her stiffen, as if she knew no good would come of that life._

_It was a ball thrown by a schoolmate of Emilie's. Though she was a year younger then me, we had some of the same lessons, due to my lack of education. We didn't have the same friends though. She fit in. I didn't. But we did get along splendidly, and I had a best friend named Mary, who was at the school on scholarship. I guess that's why we hit it off._

_When we arrived at the party, we were all handed a card with five spaces. We were to write down the names of 5 men we'd like to share a dance with. I knew I was expected to save a dance for my father, and as for men, you could only have a dance with the same man 2 times. As for the other 3 spaces I was at a loss._

_I went along with Juliet Simons, my "mother", to be introduced to people. As usual, I tuned out of the conversation, so when the woman we were speaking to asked me to save a dance for her son, I didn't realize I said yes. I was introduced to Luis DeFluer, the man who went up to my chin. I looked to Juliet, who only smiled, knowing that I wasn't paying attention. Well, 2 out of 5 dances chosen. Not bad. But I did doubt I'd take two dances with this Luis character. He did have an interesting odor to him, and not a good one_

_I blushed, pretty bummed about my new dance partner. I excused myself to look for Emilie. I knew she's be with her rich mates from school, but it seemed better then this. That's when I bumped into him, the officer in blue. _

"_Oh, sorry, I mustn't have been paying too close attention to where I was going." I said, putting on my best smile for him. He was quite hansom, if I allow myself to admit. He had long blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, and blue eyes, to boot. "Mairead Hilton-Simons." I said, as he took my hand._

"_Lovely to meet you, Miss Simons. Since that is your formal name. I'm Theodore Duval, dropping all formalities for a pretty lady. Would you be interested in a dance later?"_

_Of course, the luck of Mairead leads to an interruption there. Suddenly, and man with his own brown hair in a matching ponytail, with like blue dress bumped into his mate. I noticed his brown eyes, and was staring for a moment, before I remember his butting in. "So, Theodore, who is this lovely lady you're hiding from all of us?" _

"_Actually, we just met, and I haven't had time to hide her." He smiled at me, by way of apology._

"_Nonsense, if you've only just met her, how do you know she's worth hiding?" He laughed, finding himself hilarious. I gave him 'The Look' eyes down, lips tight, teeth apart. How dare he interrupt my conversation to insult me? "James Norrington, if you will." He extended a hand that I brushed away, adding fuel to his fire, making him laugh. "Fickle one, isn't she? Save me a dance, will you miss-"_

"_Mairead Hilton-Simons, and I believe you've just interrupted an important conversation I was about to be having with Mister Duval. Now, if you wouldn't mind…"_

"_Miss Hilton, If I may, I don't believe James meant any harm. And while I don't wish to share you at all, perhaps you should allow him a dance? That way, you and I can have two. Or maybe you'd prefer to save your 2nd for Luis." He smiled, like he'd said nothing wrong. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted that he did not stand up for me, or glad that he asked for a second dance. While that James fellow found this amusing, and I came to realize I was trapped, I made my own little speech. _

"_In turn, Mister Theodore, I believe I should not have trouble finding a dance partner with whom I wouldn't feel obligated to constantly step on his toes. But, if this way will allow two dances with you," I sighed, showing how annoying this really was, and looked and James, "Then I shall save you a dance, Sir."_

_Both satisfied, they excused themselves as the dinner bell was wrong, and we all took our seats. _


	3. Past has Passed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing piratical. Except my doubloons.

* * *

**

_Later on, after I danced and got to know Theodore, or Teddy, and learned about his aspiration to become commodore one day, I was forced to dance with James Norrington. Teddy had told me that one-day they would end up competing for the title of commodore. Later on in my life, I would learn that Teddy would never make it so far as Lieutenant, due to a bottle of absinthe._

"_Miss Mairead, you don't seem to be enjoying our dance." James said, as we danced in a circle of other ball goers. Tonight, I wore a brand new emerald dress, a gift from my father. I swore to myself that when I could, I'd burn every green piece of clothing I owned. Too much of it! But James was the only one who ever agreed out loud. "You look lovely, true enough, but why green? I understand that it's to go with your colors, but darling, you seem like a different color to me."_

_I glared at him, yet I knew it was true. "What color is that, exactly?" I said, watching his toes, as we spun._

"_Well, I'm not sure. I've only seen you at these balls in green. Though we've never been introduced properly, I know of you. I've seen you at the docks before, once, I believe, in blue. I thought that was glorious, only someone such as you could wear it so well." I realized his tone was mocking, and I wanted to slap that smirk off his face._

"_How dare you insult me like this! What offense have I caused against you? If nothing before, you can be sure-"_

"_I'm sorry? Insult you? Every word I speak is true. I'm sorry if I come off a bit strong." _

_I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but instead, I just stepped on his toes._

_The last dance had ended between Teddy and me, and it was time to go. I had actually kept my promise to Nancy for once. I looked to Teddy to say goodbye, but could not find him. Instead, I found James, wishing me farewell. That ignorant man would one day end up a best mate of a pig, for all I cared. Teddy was all I cared about._

_I went to sleep immediately, tired from all the dancing. My dreams were filled with Teddy at first. We were standing on a beach, holding hands. But when I thought I was about to kiss him, he turned into James. What a nightmare!_

_About a week after the ball, I hadn't heard from dear Teddy again. The morning I had a visitor, I had awoken to news of where he'd gone. "Engaged to that Miss Ellie Thornburg. Been so, for about a month." Nancy had told me, as she dressed me._

_There went my hopes of my visitor being Teddy. But then again, HE'S BEEN ENGAGED FOR A MONTH? Did no one feel the need to let me know this? My "mother" was the biggest gossip the town has ever known. How could she not inform me of this. _

_Steaming, I called Emilie into my room. "Oh, you look lovely. I know who your visitor is! He's quite the thing if I do say so myself." She said, admiring my new change of dress. It took work, but finally "mother" bought me a light blue dress. _

"_Emilie, you can have him! Tell him off, I'm sick." I heard Nancy stifle a laugh as she did my hair in a braid._

"_You look well enough, so no." She crossed her arms. Emilie had light blond hair, and green eyes that drove the boys wild. She was the prettiest thing this side of town, while I was just…Mairead. _

"_I can't see anyone today. It's that Luis fellow isn't it? He told me he planned on stopping by and seeing me. It's the last thing I want, I'm done with lying, cheating-"_

"_If this is about Teddy, you need to get him back. And this man is the perfect way to do so!" With that, she turned and left._

"_You best not keep him waitin', Miss Hilton-Simons." Nancy laughed, leading me down the stairs. _

_Luis would have been a blessing, compared to this fellow. James Norrington was standing in the hallway, waiting to take me out for the day. I don't think I like this high society thing very much._

"_Be kind." Juliet whispered to me, as James and I were lead into a carriage waiting outside. Kartik, the driver was indeed trusted by my family, so they were all sure I was in good hands. No, why should my opinion on the matter affect them?_

"_Well, look at you. You've gotten me out of my house without letting on to my family how much you know I'd not want to be joining you! You're amazing." _

"_Someday, when I'm commodore, you'll think I'm even more amazing! Wait 'til you see the plans I have for the sea. It'll be a new world, and you of course, will be able to sail on it with me." _

_I crossed my arms as the carriage moved back and fourth down the street. "Right, because let me guess, right now you feel that a woman belongs at home, having babies?"_

_He laughed, and that smirk was back on his face. "No, not really." I looked at him, a little astonished. "What? You seem surprised, yet you never gave my thoughts a second glance." _

"_Well you didn't give mine one either!" I retorted._

"_No, everyone else didn't give yours a second thought. I'm not everyone else. You just assumed I was. Your fault, not mine." We sat in silence for a second, while I debated on a remark. Finally, he spoke again, "Well, tell me about your real family then, since you don't seem to want to talk about anything else." _

"_What, is it all about me?" _

" _Shouldn't it be?"_

"_What about you?"_

"_All you have to do is ask."_

"_No, I want to talk about me." I said, but stopped there._

"_Well then, go on."_

"_Oh, right."_

"_Unless you really want me to talk, but don't know how to admit that maybe something I'd have to say would be interesting-"_

"_I have a baby sister, probably back in London," I said, cutting him off. "When my parents died, they separated us. Actually, I ran away, while they took her somewhere. Wish I could find out, but I'm young I've got time. I will find her though, I have to."_

_He was quiet, and when I looked over at him, he was just smiling at me. "Well, what? Don't just stare at me after that. I don't talk about them much, and I'd hope I'd get a better reaction then that." Finally I said, "Stop that already! It's like you're mocking me. No, wait, I actually have no doubt that you're mocking me!" _

"_No, it's just, I had no idea you knew of your family so well." _

"_What's that to mean?"_

"_Oh, don't get all defensive! I only mean that, according to your father, your parents died when you were only 5. I wouldn't remember my own mother at that age."_

"_I wouldn't know, my "father" lied to you. My real father died in a hurricane when I was ten, just after the birth of my sister Lily. My mother died a few months later of the flu, and left us to fend for ourselves. I remember it just fine, thank you."_

"_I've no doubt. That's allot of a life behind you. No one here knows that."_

"_No, they don't. And I'd like to keep it that way. I enjoy having some secrets."_

"_Well, then you shouldn't be telling me them. Or else they won't be secrets anymore."_

"_Yes, they do say that two keep a secret between two people, one of them has to be dead."_

_Then, he burst out laughing. "You're not going to tell me you're planning on killing me now, are you?"_

_And for some reason, I laughed too._


	4. If you leave

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean material, characters, etc.

* * *

For some reason, I found my time with James very entertaining. He wasn't like most man, including my "Father". He was very considerate of me, and what I wanted. He was interested in my life, and even my goals. I was untrusting at first though, and assumed he was just playing nice to get me where he wanted me. Maybe he knew that though, because after we'd been visiting each other for quite awhile, he pulled me aside at the next ball we both attended, and he presented me with something.

"Oh didn't anyone tell you? The music, and the dancing, it's inside, not on random balconies." I said, as James took my hand and led me outside to a small porch. It was a friend of his that was hosting this event, so James knew his way around the house. The porch was right outside of someone's office, so no other guests were outside with us.

On this cool, starry evening, I wore a midnight blue dress, brand new silk gloves from Juliet, and the jewels around my neck that James and His mother sent me a week ago. My hair was pulled into a half ponytail, allowing some loose curls to rest on my shoulders, and of course, not to be left out, a green bow in my hair.

"Just come with me, will you already?" He laughed, shutting the door behind us. I looked at the man who was walking towards me and smiled. Lately, life around Port Royal had become interesting. When I was with him, I felt like I was interested in my life here again. Just knowing that I had someone in my life, someone like him, made me smile. Even on the most boring of days, I could laugh, thinking about him.

He stood next to me, and we looked down at the balcony below us. Since this balcony was on the first floor, we had somewhat of a view of those guests on the downstairs balcony. An older couple was hugging, while a lone figure stood by and watched. "I feel like the hawks in the sky, sitting up here watching them below."

"Well, technically, we are standing. And let me point out that you look nothing like a hawk, and considering that we cannot hear a word they are saying, it's not near as enjoyable." He replied.

"So you think it would be good to be like a bird? Overhearing others words?" I laughed.

"Wouldn't be terrible. I would know everything, and I would have to hear it through your mother!"

I made a somewhat repulsed sound, and lightly hit him on the shoulder. He took my hand, and suddenly his face got serious. He bent down and kissed me on the lips, not for the first time mind you, but just as wonderful. It was only when I pulled away, I noticed he wasn't smiling.

"Well, if you're going to stand there like you didn't enjoy that even a little, then I-" I shut up, when I noticed him staring out at something. I turned to see him watching the sea.

"Mah, we have to talk…" I turned and stared at him, trying to figure out what he was on to. Was this the conversation I had been imagining?

"What's the matter?" I asked, with worry in my voice.

"I need for you to know that I love you. But what I've done was one of the hardest things in the world, and I need to hear you say you won't forget me." He paused, as if contemplating something serious, "Even if it's a lie." Well, that wasn't the way I had expected him to tell me he loved me.

"I love you too James, but what could have you so worried? How could I ever forget you? Wait a tick- where would I be going, or doing, that might cause me to forget such a man?"

"Through our short time together, I've learnt much about you. I've never felt for you, like anyone else, and it's just that there's something so remarkable about you, something that I know is in no one else. But I also have learnt that you hide a part of you, a part you've grown to show me. I love that you have opened up to me, but I've learned the truth. And I'd do anything to make you happy, so…I did just that."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and forced him to look at me. "Stop this now, you're scaring me. I'm not going anywhere, and If I were, it'd be with you! What's this really about?"

"Lily Stevenson." He said, in a whisper.

"Who is Lily Stevenson…" Then it hit me, "No, you wouldn't! You have another-"

"Nonsense, I'm not thinking of another woman for me. I'm talking about for you."

"JAMES NORRINGTON!" I almost slapped him, "How can you suggest such a thing!" He quickly put a hand to my mouth.

"Shsh! Please, you'll cause someone to hear us! No, no I didn't mean in that sense! Lily Stevenson is your SISTER!"

"I…uh…i…How do you…How do you know my sisters last name? So she was adopted." I said the last bit mainly to myself.

He sighed, "At the age of 2 someone took her out of the orphanage. The Stevenson family is very well off. The father held some position in government for awhile, but retired early with his wife. Once they adopted Lily, they moved up to Ireland, there homeland, apparently. That's where Lily is now, with them, rich as a-"

"Why are you telling me this? How long have you known!" I felt myself getting angry, as if he was keeping this a secret.

"I found out only a little while after I met you. Your father told me all about it one night."

"That man is not my father! My father was a good man, who'd never keep secrets from me! Not like you! How could you keep this from me, after you knew?" I found myself snapping at him, "Lily was my sister, she was all I had left! If not for her, who knows what I would have done? I'll tell you! I'd have run away much sooner from my home, farther away, and I'd never have allowed myself to come her, to get adopted, to live at some stupid-." I was rambling, not even sure I was making any sense. He tried to calm me, but I pushed him away angrily. I walked to the door angrily, ready to slam the door and leave him behind completely. I wouldn't stand for people like that, and I should have seen it coming. This town, everyone has secrets. The man who took me in knew, and never even told me. Lily meant so much to me, and I spent nights just missing her, hoping she was well off, but never knowing. Worrying myself to death, while everyone else laughed it off. 'Jokes on you, Mah,' I thought to myself, 'You allowed yourself to think he was different. I bet he's keeping other secrets from you. Your wedding is probably tomorrow.'

Instead of snapping at me for getting out of hand, he simply said, "I know that."

And just like that, I understood a little bit better. And felt a whole lot stupider.

"I knew that once you found out you'd want to go to her as soon as you could. So I kept putting it off, trying to keep you here a little more, part of me was hoping you would stay. That maybe…maybe I would be enough." I turned around, and leaned back against the door. 'Maybe I would be enough.' I replayed the words in my head.

"But now I know you, and I did get to know you better, and I learned that regardless of what I do or say, you're going to leave. Because that's just you, Mah, and I know you'd do anything for her. I know you can't just move on and forget about her, I know you feel like you have to find her. And I admire that about you…So I've arranged passage for you."

I looked at him, taking it all in. I ran to him, and hugged him, then kissed him…for awhile

Finally we pulled apart, and I spoke, "James, how have you done so? Arranged passage?"

"Of course, your father has no idea of this, but I know how to get you on board without him finding out. We're setting sail for England Tomorrow morning, something about a new governor. But once we get there… you're on your own."

"Wait, what? I'm on my…but what about you? Oh..." Then I realized it. He would be staying on the ship, heading right back here, to port royal. He was destined to become so Commodore. I was destined to find my sister…and then what? We were destined to say goodbye.

"Will we meet again?" I asked, but he only looked away.

"When you leave here, your family will pretend you don't exist anymore, or they will make up an excuse for the public. Either way, you will not be welcomed back. I will be studying for my position…and expected to marry."

Oh.

"So if I go…I have to really go. Alone."

"Mah, you know now, about your sister. And admit it, you're not going to sit around and wait until I can finally go with you. I'm tied down here, I'm stuck. If I want to advance, I don't have to freedom to just go wherever with you. Not now anyways, but one day I will."

"Ok, so you're right, but what if…" I started thinking fast, "What if this! What if I come back before you've become Commodore? Then…"

He smiled, a genuine smile, "Then we can perhaps get married. Your family might still act as if you don't agree, but it won't matter. We'll be married, I'll be Commodore, and we can finally be free together."

Looking back, I laugh, and realize that we were so naïve. And it was terrible.

"So, you'll wait then?"

"I've got a long wait, when you think about it. I'm young, and low on the ranks, you've got time…"

"Time…" I mumbled, and thought of something, something that made me sick. "But there is something. I can't agree to this, I can't allow myself to hold you back. I want you to move on, I can't have you waiting, relying on me. I will come back, but if I find you are married I understand. But don't wait, and if fate should have it that you are Commodore and not married, I will marry you. But don't you wait…don't you sit around waiting." I looked away, feeling like I might cry. It hurts to give away your love, especially when it's the last thing you want. And when every word you say is a lie. But you know you have to. To this day, I don't regret those words.

"Mah…" He didn't say anything for a while, but instead hugged me, and held me. "Fine, Mairead Hilton, if that's what you want, but then you promise me something. You'll move on too, and if you're not married by the time I become Commodore, you'll come back here and marry me too. Unless…"

"Unless you've life leads you elsewhere."

Our plans made no sense. When he became Commodore, he'd have to be married, it would mean something for his status, and I couldn't let him live his life alone. I had a feeling he wouldn't wait, so I made a plan.

We sat for a few more minutes, mostly in silence. When we realized how late it was, we got up to head back downstairs, knowing we'd be punished for our actions. He pulled me to him, and kissed me, for the last time. When he pulled away, I knew I would cry the second I left his side tonight.

"Here, you take these." I unclasped the red jewelry pendant from around my neck, and placed it in his hand.

He studied it, "No, I need for you to have it. So that no matter what ends up happening, we'll remember that yes, once we were happy, and we were together." He handed it back to me, and we prepared to head downstairs.

No one said anything, or pointed out that we'd been missing. Something I found awkward. Later, I'd learn that Emilie filled in for me, and told everyone I'd felt ill and James was taking care of me. She threw in a maid, to make it look like we weren't just making out on the balcony.

As I headed to the carriage with my family, I turned back to look at him, once more. True, I would see him tomorrow at the docks, but I wouldn't see James, instead, I'd see Mister Norrington. And I felt as if my heart alone would weigh me down, so much that if I were to fall into the sea, I'd sink forever. I was feeling very bleak, and watching him standing on the doorstep only made it worse.

When I got home, I stayed up all night, composing a letter to James. This would be the last thing he would read from me, for I would stick it in his coat pocket when I arrived at England.

Dearest James,

Time is a factor you and I didn't include. I've watched time do many things, both of good nature, and evil all the same. I know that even you and I cannot ignore it, so here I'm going to tell you the one thing we danced around tonight. That little truth that we did our best to do everything but say.

James, I love you, but I know that while I'm away, you will move on. And I will not have it any other way. So I say this, I will not be returning to Port Royal, and I will not be looking for you anymore.

I tried to tell you, I've got to get away. I tried to say I need my space. And you heard me loud and clear, so now, look at us. We are here, saying our goodbyes.

Last night on the balcony, we made useless promises, trying to kill the pain, trying to make the situation better then it is. But James, you know your life will lead you to the Royal Navy, while I have no idea what is in store for me. I can't tell you that I will return and marry you, because I won't. This may hurt to read, but it hurts even more to say.

I can't return to you, and you must never think of me again. You must move on, you must love a nice girl who will treat you right and never break your heart. I need for you to be happy, and that's something I cannot promise you, nor give you. I don't trust myself James, and you cannot either.

But still, all my love,

Mairead Hilton

After I finished my writing, I sat by my window and cried. Emilie must have heard me, because she came in silently. I watched as she went to my dresser, and read the letter. She put it down, and stared at me.

"You're going, aren't you?"

I looked at her, "Yes, I am. I'm going to go find Lily, my sister, and then, who knows what."

"I hope you find happiness…and I hope that you'll still think of me as your sister."

"I will. You were always different from them. You were always my friend, and to forget a friend is sad. Something I refuse to do."

She sat with me, and we talked about the future. I made her promise to write to me, and I had her send all the letters to Lily's family. We probably talked until the sun came up, and it was time for me to put on my britches, grab my old shiv, and run away.

Something a girl like me would never do again.

_

* * *

_

_I looked back at James life, or parts of it, and found that I had affected it. I was told that he became all his job needed him to. He became a true man of the Royal Navy. A different man, a changed man, a man I wouldn't know. All for the glory of the king. But he's got his own story to tell._


	5. Gimme Shelter

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_A/n: Uhm, this kind of bites, don't it? I'm sorry. It's late, and I prolly shouldn't post it, but I wanted to know if anyone liked it. Whatever, lol, I hope someone does…hopefully, it'll just get better as I go. Eh? Eh?_

* * *

If you were to run, as fast as you could, do you think the world would catch up with you? What would happen first, would your lungs explode, or would the world just disappear?

It was something I longed to do, so the second the boat reached London, I took off. But wait, I get ahead of myself, let me go back to my tale of the journey there.

I was correct about my assumptions on Norrington. When our eyes met on the docks, he was in charge, and I was just the new crewmember. I learned my way around the ship, with his guidance. I was dressed as a boy, mind you, and only James was aware of the truth. We didn't talk, or have conversations, but looking back, I wished we had enjoyed our time together. Instead, when we arrived in port, I received a handshake, whilst he received my sad letter.

When I stepped off the ship, I walked a little way, and realized I need to breath. I need to be completely alone. Not in a galley full of ships crew, or a tavern full of townsfolk. So I picked up my sea bag, and ran. Finally, I came to a stop atop a hill, where I knew I was completely alone.I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I was back in my homeland, I just wanted to forget everything. So I sat there, gathering my thoughts.

'Had I made the right choice?' I asked myself.

'You made the only choice.'

'I could have stayed, married James, had a family.'

'Mairead, that's not you, it'll never be you. Sure, you can act the part of a lady, but you'll never really be one.'

I relaxed a little bit more, and walked back into town. I spent some of the money I earned working on the ship and bought a carriage ride out of town. I found a tavern, and vowed never to think of Ja- him, again, nor think of that life. I took a bath, got some food in my belly, and prepared myself for my journey to Ireland, and to see Lily.

Before I left, I purchased some new britches. I wore plain navy pants, brown boots, a white shirt, and a black vest. Jam- Mister Norrington supplied me with two pistols and a sword, both weapons he taught me how to use privately aboard the ship as we made our way over. Who knows? That man could end up saving my life over and over again, if he taught me well, which I had no doubt of.

I looked at the roughly written address in my hands, and asked a man on the street to point me in the direction. He seemed taken aback by my appearance slightly. I wore my red hair down, with a blue bandana in it, and a brown jacket to cover the pistols if I needed to, like right now. Reluctantly, he pointed me towards my sister's house.

I had spent the past 5 nights in town, gallivanting around the taverns, finding myself a little bit drunker then the night before. I was happy though, or so I believed, but rum played a good hand in all of that.

The tavern I chose tonight, 'Molly's Will' was quieter then the others, but I was able to make myself comfortable at a back table. I started off my nights winning games of poker, and then stopping after I made a good bit.

"Pretend you know me!" A man whispered quietly, as he sat down at the table. He was short, with a hat that appeared 3 sizes too big for him. 'Pirate' was my first thought. I wasn't stupid, and only a little drunk, but the fact that it was my first encounter had me riled a bit. Then I remembered I wasn't in those frilly dresses and corsets anymore. I was protected by a pistol, a girl in pants, in the open. I could handle this!

"Uhm…." I thought a bit, and added, "Aye. From whom?" He ignored me and kept his eyes glued to the table, desperately hiding himself. I decided to try and dig back at my roots, and bring back the old Mairead. "Ay, you better be tellin' me what I'm to be hidin' you from, or else I'll find it easy to expose you."

There went my oh-so-fancy schooling.

"Just, Sh-" Before the strange lad could finish, a hand grabbed his shoulders. I looked at it's owner, and found another pirate. How to describe this man? He had the biggest smirk on his face, proud of his capture, brown eyes, and a tri-corner hat. He screamed two things, lovely to look at, and pirate.

How is it, that only a month ago, one man was on my mind? Yet here I am, noting the good looks of a pirate? Oh, the irony.

"Nice try, Dawson, but ye can't jus' run away, now can ye?" He spoke, as the boy, I now realized, squirmed in his seat.

"Aye!" I mumbled to myself, not sure if I weren't doing it right now.

"Please, sirs, I just want to be left alone!" I realized by his speech, that he must have a somewhat noble upbringing.

"Can I help you wiv somethin'?" I said, finally butting in.

'Mah, mind your own, before you're a bloody mess, shot in the head!' My voice whispered.

'You shut it, I can't just watch this.'

The older pirate finally seemed to notice me, and took me in. "Excuse me? My eyes are up here." I pointed out, when I realized he was looking me up and down.

"Aye, I bet you say tha' allot, don't ye?"

'Ugh.'

"Ay, I believe I was busy interuptin' your business, so let me finish, aye?"

He laughed, "How abou' you be patient, there be enough of me to go aroun'."

"He's a kid! Leave him alone!" Was my retort, ignoring what might have, or might not have been a come on.

"I ain't gunna 'urt 'im. 'Sides, ain't like ye know what I be 'ere fer, do ye now?"

I sat quietly, and watched. "Dawson, I promised ye that in Tortuga, ye could be free, an' that I'd be payin' ya fer your work. So ye give me back my coins, an' we'll let it slide, aye?"

The boy reluctantly handed back the coins.

"Good! Now get yerself back on the ship, and help wiv the nightwatch, savvy?"

He nodded, and ran out of the tavern, whilst the man took a seat. "Ye could introduce yerself," He smiled, and extended a hand.

"Mairead Hilton, and you are?" I said, as he took my hand and kissed it. I pulled it back, and rubbed it, as if repulsed, while in reality, I hadn't minded.

"Captain! I be a Captain of a ship!"

I stared, silent.

'And…?' I asked myself. Seeing my puzzled look, he said, "What? Isn't that enough? Doesn't that do it fer ye?"

I stood up, ignoring his comment. I had no time for this, but he didn't agree, seeing as he grabbed my arm and directed me back towards my seat. "Wait a minute, ay? I figgered it'd be worth a go, eh?"

"Name? Or just, Captain?" Was my short retort.

'Maybe you should be kinder to him, I mean, a friend would be nice. Besides, it seems he let that boy go, who robbed him. How many pirates would do that?'

'I do desperately need a friend, after the Lily incident. But with this pirate?'

'Might as well consider him your equal, if you were to think about it.'

So I gave him a shy smile.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl. 'Eard of me, no doubt?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Captain, I'm new at this whole…er….living thing."

"Ay! So ye were born yesterday!"

I laughed.

"What's your story, then?" He asked, flashing me his gold teeth.

'Oh…'

'Don't tell me you enjoy them?'

'He put together, I'll give him that.'

'Oh, you.'

"I don't enjoy retellin' it. Not fer nothin'." I add.

"Alrigh', so hows abou' I buy ye a pint, ye buy me a pint, and it'll seem like it were fer somethin'!"

Remembering my need for a friend, I laughed and agreed.

"In short, I gave up something to look for more, and lost it all."

"Fun, innit?" I looked sadly at my new drink.

"Fun?"

"Well, ye now 'ave somethin' ter look for! I enjoy a good hunt." He raised an eyebrow, as if suggesting something.

"I did have my hunt, and it ended up…leaving me here."

"Wouldn't 'ave it any other way, would ye?" He paused, drinking some more down, "But tell me, wha' really 'appened, seein' as how ye avoided the 'ole truth completely."

"I've no reason to tell it." Was my reply.

"What will it take."

'He's a CAPTAIN!' my voice said, urgently.

"Captain, Aye?" I asked, batting my eyelashes a bit.

"Aye!" He said with much pride. I took his hand that was on the table and held it.

"So, seein' as you have much…much power, you could possibly help me." He seemed to enjoy the fact that I was holding his hand, so he leaned in.

"What's this? Ye be lonely? I don't mind 'elpin' the lonely, not a bit. I've a marvelous ship, I think you'll enjoy."

"Well, perhaps…but what if I need more help then that." His smile got even wider.

"Ye can't wait tha' long? Fine by me!"

"Well, alright…you will help me, no matter what, if I tell the truth?"

"Ye mean, I get both?" Ignoring his eager attitude, I continued.

"Do you swear?"

'He is a pirate.'

'He could be my friend!'

'Hey, little miss high hopes! It's a long way to fall, when he lets you down!'

Ignoring the voice, I began my tale. "I'm from Port Royal, well, not really." I started.

"I grew up in London, 'til my mother and father died. I had a baby sister, who went one way, while I went another. I went to Port Royal, 'til I could find said baby sister, who happened to be in this lovely town."

"Oh, I enjoy stories, but don't leave out the steamy love, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, thinking it funny how he could take in my life story, and find a little bit of humor in it. I wondered, would I find the same humor in another's life story?

'Relax. What's he gunna do, anyways? So what if he knows your past.'

"Anyways, I found her…and she was happy. I don't know what I was looking for, to be honest. I mean, she's about 9 now, and I guess I figured I'd take her back, and we'd live together! The last livin' Hiltons! But I'm surprised at my own foolishness." I was getting caught up in my own foolishness, "Well, anyways, she was well off, and irch, nothing I didn't know. I visited with her for an hour, and realized that I cuoldn't take her away from this. So, I'm at a point where I think everythin' happens for a reason. I mean, why else would I be so foolish. I mean, right?"

"Ye know…" I looked up from the pint I'd been staring into. A part of me forgot he was there, and just enjoyed retelling the story, "It does…"

I looked into his eyes, and saw a hint of compassion. Or was that my imagination?

"So, yer not goin' ter be sleepin' wiv me, at least not tonigh' anyways, are ye?"

"Sorry." I shrugged, "But we did have a deal."

"Alrigh' where ye want to go?"

I thought it over. "Anywhere BUT here."

"Well, ye got a month ter think it over, I know a man who'll take ye on 'is ship as a crewmember. But until then, I can get ye a job 'ere. Now, 'ows that for help."

I was a little stunned. But then again, I WAS the one who pointed out how much 'power' he had, wasn't I?

"So…now will ye come 'ome wiv me?"


	6. Red Morning Light

Disclaimer: Me own nadda

The night got ugly after that, to be blunt. Very ugly, and very blurry. What exactly happy, I'm not quite sure. All I know is that fate had a very strong hand in the events that led me that night.

What I can tell you is that Captain Jack and I stayed together all night, drinking. We toasted freedom, we toasted tomorrow, we toasted weddings, we toasted our wedding.

Wait, our wedding? Yep, that's right. At one point we decided WE'D get married. Insane, no?

But we didn't stop drinking, one pint led to two. And two led to…well I couldn't be drunk AND count at the same time, you know.

All I knew was that I woke up the next day in the worlds most awkward position. I was under a table with a book on my head, and an empty bottle in my hand. Now, I had drank before, but never gotten drunk. Often my sister and I would…well not my real sister…we would sneak into father's cabinet and steal some drinks. Some nights I would dress as a boy and head out to the taverns, just to try things out.

But this was beyond me.

"Oh….oh…." I moaned, slowly rolling over, sitting up, and slamming my head on the table above me. "Ow…"

"What? Huh? What was that?" I heard Captain Jack say. After rubbing my head, I crawled out from under the table, and searched for him. But I couldn't find him.

There he was, back on the floor, and feet on the seat of the chair. He was in an even more awkward way than me. "'ere," I said, walking towards him, and giving him my hand.

He swung his legs off the chair, but remained laying on the ground. And then, he took my hand, and pulled me down too. "Oof!" I landed with a thud right on him.

"Now, love, it's very rude to trick me like that. Act like you're going to help me up an' then just fall flat on me."

I rolled off him, and sat up along with him. "'scuse me, but you, Captain, pulled ME down!"

"Did I now? I suppose I must just fancy ye then."

"What?" I said, startled. It seemed too early for this, but then, he probably ran on a different clock then the rest of us.

"I said…Oh bloody e'll, why not?" Why not what? He answered me by grabbing my shoulder and pulling me to him, kissing me.

"Mmmhhphh!!" I tried, pushing him away. I acted disgusted, and wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve. In all honestly, it was just an innocent kiss. But that wasn't the point, now was it!

He chuckled and stood up, and when he offered his hand, I turned it down and got up on my own. "Welcome to the crew, Miss Hilton!"

"What!" I cried, confused.

"Well, last night was a bit of a test! In fact, that kiss was a test – although I enjoyed it, and if you'd fancy another go? No, ah, well than- the fact that you didn't slap me earned you points! You're being recruited. Ye said you needed help, here it is!"

"I'm a member of your crew but?" I ran to the window and looked out and the moving sea below us. They must have left late last night!

"My sea bag!"

To this, he simply laughed, "Ye were willing to give me yer room number last night. Sadly, you and i….well that's not important! There's always time. Now, let me show you your room, your stuff's already in there."

"Wait, this is a little much."

"Ok, ye can stay in me cabin." He raised his eyebrows, but I just rolled my eyes, "No, I mean…where are we even going?"

"The Island of Atocha. It's about 2 months journey, so until then we'll be hoping to raid some ships."

--------

My time aboard the Black Pearl went from interesting to exciting to on your feet action, and then back to relaxing yourself into a coma. His ship was an exciting one, unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. It wasn't until Danny almost drowned that the Captain and I got to really know each other, and that was about 1 month into the trip.

It wasn't necessarily stormy weather, but it was rough. All hands on deck also meant All Hands grab something on deck, all of us very aware of the chances of a rogue wave.

Danny was a 17-year-old lad, my guess was, who had very much experience on a pirate ship. Rumour had it that he was the son of one of the deceased crewmembers sons, so they were all very fond of him.

He had been goofing off with another boy, Joseph, at the time the call came. "Rogue Wave!" Someone shouted.

At this point, everyone grabbed what they could to make sure they wouldn't be swept away by the force of the wave. I had just grabbed hold of a rope, when I noticed Danny being carried away.

I wasn't thinking, something that often gets me into all sorts of trouble.

"Danny Boy!" I cried, as I ran after him. At this point, the wave had already hit the ship at full force. The only problem now was that Danny was being carried away with it.

Here's the irony of Danny's situation: He can't swim. The men had always laughed at him for it, but none thought to teach him differently. And he hadn't really been interested in learning. He was a bit dim, to be honest.

I tied a rope around my waist, and made sure it was tied securely. Then, I jumped in after him. Luckily, he wasn't too hard to find, and I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up for air.

Tugging at him, I pulled us towards the boat. "Lass!" I heard the first mate, Gibbs, call to me. Then I heard the order, "PULL!" as I felt Danny and I being pulled onto the ship.

"Is he breathing?" Joseph asked, clearly terrified, something he'd deny later.

"Danny, breath, alright? Come on, lad, breath!" I cried, slapping his face lightly. Finally! He sputtered some salt water, and was breathing again.

His sea dad, Finnegan, rushed to him, "Come on, Danny, now let's get ye down te the galley."

"Back te work, ye lazy scallywags!" Captain Jack ordered.

I was left sitting there, as everyone, dispersed. Watched as Captain Jack stopped and told Finnegan to give Danny the night off and make sure he was well. Meanwhile, I was untying myself, and catching my breath.

Sadly, in my hurry to get the rope on, I had made the knot too…. confusing.

I grumbled something, and I felt a hand pulling at the knot. Turning, I was surprised to see Captain taking out his knife and cutting me free. "We 'ad plenty 'a line anyways."

"Thanks very much, Captain." I said.

"Come wiv me," He gestured, and I followed him into his messy cabin. All right, so I admit, I was scared. What was he going to do to me? It had been a long while since that night in the bar. Once he realized how much I really did know about ships, he let me roam around pretty much wherever I wanted. At first meeting, I had thought he'd treat me differently, seeing as how I was a girl, but he didn't.

I guess I was thankful for that, but he had seemed friendly in the tavern that night, and I had supposed we might have been at least friends. So, I'd tell you I was naïve, but I believe I've mentioned it countless times. Still, I was lonely. I had gotten my own cabin, for safe measure, and the crew was friendly enough, but I hadn't any mates really.

He had also gestured to Higgins to come along with us, so I was a little calmer. As we entered he said, "Get the lass a cup of coffee and a blanket."

Higgins nodded, and exited, saying "Aye, Captain."

"So, where've you been hiding, Miss Mairead?" He said, casually.

"It's just Mairead…. or Mah, if you'd like. That is to say, working hard, Captain."

He nodded, "Enjoying your time so far? Everything to your liking? The battles, the scorchin heat, the taverns?"

I smiled, despite myself, "Especially the taverns, sir." I had noticed something about him, his ability to be formal and informal whenever he chose, except for the moments when too much alcohol had played a part. It was in those moments his slurring words seemed to decide for him.

He laughed, "That's good, exceptionally good. Freezing?" He said, chuckling. Oh, right, I was soaking wet, wasn't I? But I wasn't as cold as I should have been. His cabin was better then being out in the wind.

"Not so much. I am a bit bizarre about those things." The more I thought about it though, I seemed to have that same ability to determine my speech. Although, it wasn't always a conscious decision.

"We haven't spoken, not really, since that night in the tavern." Well, at least he noticed too.

Higgins came in then, with a blanket and coffee, both I gladly accepted, and then he left. Both the Captain and I sat down at the table then.

"Alright, Mah, we can breath now, it's just you and me."

"Why, Captain, whatever do you mean?" He rolled his eyes.

"Lass, ye 'aven't said but five words to me all journey. Now, I must say, I did expect different behavior."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but-"

"I know, yer scared I'll toss ye off the ship, but lass, ye know ye can't resist me."

Errrgghh…"Captain, that's not fair!"

He laughed, "Relax luv, just tryin' to make ye breath a bit. Yer acting like ye're going to loose everything in one motion. I'm not about to do that to ye, don't worry."

"Sorry," I mumbled, sighing, "t's just…you're the Captain."

"Don't forget, I'm a very friendly captain."

TBC.

Sorry for the long wait…any ideas?? COME ON THINK OF IDEAS! Person with the BEST idea gets to fall in love with anyone they choose! Minus jack. AYYYYYY GOOO FOR IT!

Reviewno flames


End file.
